Wedding
by Lemonade4567
Summary: Today is the day! Optimus Prime and Elita One are finally bonding. The two bots who were separated by war are now coming together and becoming one. Rated T just in case.


**Hello everybody and welcome to this very short story about Optimus Prime and Elita One bonding! Yay! This will be one chapter long and will show my version of how I think bonding could be like. And this was not the first idea of bonding I thought of but it was the best to me. This isn't right or wrong so no hate for me if you don't like it. It combines Earth and Cybertronian customs so without further ado…here is the wedding. **

**I do not own Transformers Prime. **

The morning of the wedding, Elita One had butterflies in her stomach. She was on Earth, where the bonding would take place. She decided to not wear her helmet and to style her long hair which looked like tiny silver wires instead. Elita's human friend Abby Holmes came in and helped Elita get dressed. 

Meanwhile in his room, Optimus Prime was busy putting on his tux. He tied his tie and pinned his army medals on it. He took a deep breath and left his room.

Abby walked out of Elita's room the same time Optimus walked out of his.

"Hey Prime," Abby said nonchalantly.

"Hello Abigail, is Elita in there?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah,"

"May I see her?"

"No way! It's bad luck to see the bride before the grand reveal. Now you go to my parent's private island and if you hear a groundbridge open, turn around so you don't see Elita,"

Optimus smiled at the girl. Abby pushed Optimus' foot, trying to move him.

"Do you remember what to say?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Optimus answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Abigail, it will be fine,"

"Okay,"

Optimus opened the groundbridge and left. A few seconds later Elita walked in dressed up in her wedding dress.

"I'm ready," Elita said.

"You look beautiful," Abby replied.

"Thank you,"

Abby opened the Groundbridge and Elita left.

Optimus waited on the island's shore when he heard the groundbridge open behind him. He didn't turn around. Anxiety was growing.

"Optimus," Elita cooed.

Optimus turned around and saw his fiancé dressed in a white Greek-inspired gown. Her hair was pulled back into a messy but elegant bun. She smiled bright and her optics sparkled.

Optimus was taken back but was able to say, "Elita, you look…absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you and you look handsome," Elita commented.

Optimus wore a navy blue coat and pants with a white shirt. He had a matching tie and his army medals gleamed.

Optimus delicately touched Elita's face. He slid his servo across her cheek to her hairline. He fingered her hair, careful not to mar her delicate features.

"I haven't seen your hair in what seems like forever," Optimus whispered into Elita's audio receptor.

She smiled. Now the ceremony could begin.

The ceremony would be short. The pair would read the vows they had written for each other and then exchange their wedding bands. And the ceremony would end with them bonding.

The pair held each other's servos. Optimus read his vows first.

"Elita One, when we first met you ran into me while I was carrying boxes at the Iacon Hall of Records. You helped me pick up the papers I spilled and ran off. I never would have imagined I would be here with you but now…I wouldn't have it any other way. You are a beautiful, strong, and confident bot that I'm not. You complete me and you're my better half. I promise that no matter what happens, I will stay by your side and support you. I love you and I want you to know that even though I don't say it often. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, a rock to lean on, or just someone to talk to, I'll be there with open arms because you are the better half of me."

Elita read hers next.

"When we first met, I was loud, crazy, and far from a proper lady. But somehow you saw past that and helped me become the bot I am today. You've helped me a lot and have given so much to me and to the bots around you. You are obviously the greater half of this relationship. I swear that I will give you as much love as you give me. Whatever obstacles lie ahead, I will be there for you. When times are difficult, I've learned saying 'I love you,' helps. So if times ever do become hard, I'll be there to tell you that I love you. And I really do."

Elita finished and smiled at Optimus. He smiled back at her. A tear slid down Elita's cheek. She wanted to wipe it away but she didn't want to let go of Optimus' strong, warm hands. And she knew Optimus felt the same way.

They exchanged their wedding bands and Elita said, "You may now kiss the bride."

And the two shared a long, slow, passionate kiss. The bonding then began. A swirling, blue forcefield surrounded the pair as they continued to kiss. Optimus' chest slid open and Elita's shortly after. Their sparks flew out of their chests. The forcefield glowed brighter. Elita and Optimus kissed harder. There was no going back now. Their sparks fused and created one big spark which divided into two equal halves. The halves floated back into the bots' bodies. The forcefield then dimmed and disappeared. Elita and Optimus parted in a daze, confused as to what had happened.

"Elita, are you alright?" Optimus asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm alright. Did it work? Did we?...Are we?...," Elita stammered.

"I don't know,"

"Well, let's check,"

Elita hid her arms behind her back so Optimus couldn't see and pinched her left arm. She looked up and saw Optimus rubbing his left arm in the exact spot where she had pinched herself!

"Optimus, you felt that. It worked, we're bonded!" Elita shouted.

The pair smiled at each other. Optimus grabbed Elita by the waist and lifted her up and spun her around. Elita wrapped her legs around him when he stopped spinning her.

The pair looked at each other with loving optics and kissed again. Elita One and Optimus Prime had now started their lives as sparkmates.

**And there you have it. Elita and Optimus are now sparkmates. My next story will be about Optimus and Elita starting their new lives together as sparkmates. **

**Until then, I say goodbye! **


End file.
